This invention relates to a continuous water filtration and disinfection system. Further, the invention also relates to a system whereby water conservation can occur in the course of the filtration and disinfection processes. In one particular aspect, the invention is for a continuous water filtration and disinfection system, which may filter and disinfect water in a cooling tower, and which uses a centrifuge separator or a multi media filter in association with the cooling tower. The multimedia filter may comprise materials which include, amongst others, sand, zeolite resin and activated carbon. The system may further incorporate redundant disinfection devices, as well as anti-scaling frequency resonators.
A cooling tower, or reservoir for water received from a source, accommodates water which may contain many different types of impurities, both organic and inorganic. Some cooling towers or water reservoirs may have systems in place to treat the water in order to reduce or eliminate at least some of the impurities contained therein. Many of these treatments are inadequate for the purposes of reaching desirable degrees of water purity, and may include the addition of chemicals which may in themselves be harmful or even toxic, especially when used in larger doses.
The present invention is therefore directed towards a system and methods which reduce or may even eliminate impurities contained in a water storage reservoir or cooling tower. These systems and methods are designed as an integrated system, with an emphasis on nonchemical forms of treatment, although selected chemicals may be appropriately used in certain circumstances.
Preferably, the system is nonchemical in nature, and in one embodiment utilizes a side stream continuous filtration configuration.